Lust or Love?
by upfront96
Summary: brittany has always been the single girl, she is happy that way she gets everything she set out to get no one has rejected her or played hard to get untill she meets a girl that turns her life upside down, but she knows that if she falls for the brunette she is going to suffer. this is her journey of how the player changed into the poet.
1. Chapter 1

Brittany's senior year was just staring, she was the best player in the basketball team she was pretty smart, but there was more to her. She did sleep around she liked being single and not being in a serious relationship until one girl with the best body, and most beautiful eyes appeared in her life and her whole life was turned upside down.

 _6:00 am—alarm goes off_

Brittany— _yes finally my senior year is here, this year is going to be one of the best years ever. No drama, no hard classes just me basketball, beer, friends and the best year of my high school career. Ugh fuck now I have to get up._

 _7:50 am—BELL rings everyone starts walking to homeroom_

B- dam it I'm going to be sooo late to homeroom

 _Bumps into someone_

B—oh dam I'm so sorry I didn't see you

?—its okay don't worry about it

B-are you sure I didn't mean it I'm kinda late to homeroom and I wasn't paying attention

?—trust me it okay I'm fine

B—okay I have to go but I really am sorry

?—I'm fine I have to go too I'm kinda late myself

B—oh right sorry _—moved aside to let the girl pass_

Britt- Walking into my homeroom class was the best. I got to see all my friends and my best friend Puck.

B—hey dick what's up how was your summer

P—good you know talked to a lot of girls if you know what I mean, _finishing with a wink_

B—haha ya I got it

 _Miss holiday walks in-_

Miss Holiday—good morning students and welcome to a new and improve school year at the wonderful McKinley. Hope your summer break was as wonderful as mine because I did— _all the student start chuckling—_ okay okay calm down I'm going to give your schedules and then we wait till the bell rings and you guys can go and spread your wings.

B— _looking at her schedule—_

 _First period—A.P-history_

 _Second period—health_

 _Third period—A.P English_

 _Fourth period—Leadership_

 _Fifth period—stage crew_

 _Sixth period—weight training_

Brittany—this look like an easy schedule I'm gong to like this year— _she said smirking_

 _8:15—bell rings to first period_

Brittany—Having history in the morning cant be all that bad, at least I have Sam in the class—Sam and I have been friends since middle school—we didn't like each other at first but then when we got in trouble together and detention after school we became best friends

B—hey dude what's up

S—hey what you do over summer, wait let me guess play basketball and more basketball right?

B— _laughing—_ how'd you know

S—had a hunch

B—right

Brittany—After the little conversation with him I just zoned out I didn't even pay attention to Mr. Shue because the first few weeks of classes it's all about the syllabus.

 _9:45—bell rings to go to second period_

Brittany—Wow health great I'm basically learning how to have sex great I see one of my friends Jamie we know each other for a while now she's in the basketball team with me so we have a history

B—hey Jamie how was summer

J—it was good mostly babysitting my little brothers but good and you

B—good played basketball

J—you think that we will get the championship this year

B—that's all I've been dream on mostly because it's my last year here

J—that's true don't worry we will get it this year

B—ya hopefully— _says as she smiles_

 _10:45—bell rings for break_

Brittany—Finally a break I went to where most of my friends and I hung out around an old tree that never really seem to blossom. I don't know why we were always there but we were. I saw Puck, Quinn, she was in the volleyball team and soccer, Mike, and Tina both really really smart. And my other friend Sam that was on the football team and cross-country with Puck.

Britt—hey guys how does it feel to be back in this hell hole again

 _Everyone laughs_

Puck—eh, well at least the freshmen are kinda hot – _says as two girls walk past him_

Britt—hell no I'm more of an ass girl myself you know _—says smiling_

Quinn—you guys are gross

Britt—hey, come on you are going to tell me that you have not checked out anyone

Quinn—that's none of your business

Mike—ya why not a little party doesn't hurt anyone

Tina—ya I would go

Quinn—why not

Puck—how can I say no to a party

Britt—I'm not sure guys ill have to get back to you guys

 _11:15—bell rings for third period_

Brittany—hate English with a passion I don't understand why I hate to take it this year man haven't I suffered enough. Well at least I have it with Quinn, Mike and Tina, which is fine I guess

 _Miss. Rose—_ good morning students and welcome to A.P English in this course you will learn the beauty of word. How to read and discuss the true method of what it is to read a book from cover to the last page

Brittany _—great one of the things I hate reading ugh I'm going to die of boredom in this class_

 _111:45—bell rings for fourth period_

Brittany—I hate English so much I can't stand it

Mike—you know that's what we speak right?

Brittany—ya but I don't like it

Tina—it's just a couple of hours you'll get through it

 _As they walk into the Leadership room Brittany stops in her tracks. Which causes Quinn to bump into her_

Quinn- Britt, what's wrong

Brittany—nothing I just thought I saw someone I know

Quinn—who?

Brittany—her— _as she point to the brunet that is across the room_

Quinn—oh Santana

Brittany—YOU KNOW HER!

Quinn—umm ya, she in the volleyball team

Brittany—how did I not know who she is?

Quinn—if you went to my games and actually paid attention to who was playing instead of flirting with everyone that passes by you, you would of

Brittany—hey! I have a lot to offer this world— _says laughing_

Quinn—ya but she has a boyfriend of four years so don't even think about it

Brittany—really?! What a shame


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Brittany we both know that you are never going to be in a real relationship. Plus don't you have that thing with Harmony?" Quinn said as she looked at me

"haha, what?! Harmony and me no we are just friends plus when she needs a hand I'm there and when I need it she's there. See it's a win win" I say trying not to laugh.

 _Harmony and I are nothing we are just friends I don't like her like her. Do I?_

 _12:30pm—bell rings lunch_

"I'm fucken hungry," said Puck

"When aren't you hungry" said Mike as we all walk down the hallway trying find our lockers. Luckily we have our lockers close to one another. There is one in the middle of Mike and I but I didn't really mind at least they were close.

"Lets go eat then," I say as I put all the books that I've gotten so far inside

"Ya Come on slow poke I'm so hungry I can eat a cow," said puck

"That's not how that saying goes you know that right," said mike trying not to laugh to much

"What ever you guys understood what I was trying to say," said puck with a sigh

I wasn't really hungry but I have to eat because I had basketball practice right after school and I couldn't be weak especially because I'm runner up for captain this year. So ill just get a fruit. I went for an apple.

1:00p.m— _fifth period_

Ahh stage crew the lay back for the whole senior class period. We all knew that Miss. Holiday was really chill and didn't mind that we didn't do anything. Mike, Quinn and Puck were in that class with me. The only bad side to having Miss. Holiday as a teacher was that she didn't let us sit where we wanted she choose for us.

I went up to look where I was sitting and as soon as I was going to look someone called my name.

"Hey, Brittany how have you been" they said  
"good I've been all over the place and just got my licenses so I can drive around the neighborhood now." I said trying to sound a bit proud of myself.

"Really so how big is your car. Maybe one of these day's we can try it out and see how much BIG it really is." She said to me. I was a little uncomfortable because she was always coming on to strong

 _Ya I don't like her like that._ I thought to myself

I turn around and again I bump into someone for the second time.

"oh shit, I'm so sorry" I say as I'm picking up her papers

"Its okay don't worry about it," she says

I immediately stand up, as I know that voice I know whom it is

"Wow, we should really stop meeting like this," I say trying not to sound like I'm flirting

"Ya we should I'm starting to think you're stocking me," she said laughing

 _Wow she is beautiful I've never seen someone with those kindest eyes_

"Umm ya I-I im s-sorry" _what was that did I just stutter._ I have never stuttered before only when I get really really nervous. But why was I nervous I'm never like that around girls.

"Hahah ya it fine" she said as she walked away to her seat

I ignore what just happened as I look at the list again. And I'm amazed with what my eyes are seeing

 _ **Brittany P. next to Santana L.**_

What I can't believe it I'm going to sit next to her. I kinda want to scream and I think I did

As I walk all the way to the back I thank god, my mom for bringing me into this world and Miss Holiday for this sitting arrangement.

She looks up at me and says, "So you are stocking me are you"

"What?! Me nooo why would I do that if I don't even know your name" I say high fiving myself

"Oh ya I'm sorry I'm Santana, Santana Lopez. And you are? "She says with the most pretty smile I have every seen.

"I'm Brittany, Brittany Pierce," I say smirking

 _Well this year is definitely going to be a good one_


	3. Chapter 3

I've been talking to Santana for the past minutes about anything and everything. Four years in this school and I have never met her how is that even possible. She's funny smart and just really really pretty _._ I keep asking her questions I just really want to know everything about her.

"So, what about you what are your plans for this year" she asks as we sit in the back of the classroom

"Me!? I don't know I guess play basket ball and have fun" I say like its really not that important

"haha I guess" she says as I hear her phone vibrate in her pocket. She takes it out and looks at it

 _ **Hey babe, I miss you I'm picking you up after school so we can go to my place—xoxo**_

 _ **Ya for sure ill wait for you after practice—xoxo San.**_

Oh that's right she has a boyfriend. " _Why are the cute ones always taken."?_ I say in my mind. Oh well I guess we can be friends that won't be so bad. I look at the clock and we have been talking for almost the entire class period, wow where did the time go?

"Sorry" she says as she puts her phone back into her pocket

"Don't worry I understand" I say looking at Harmony trying not to look her legs

"You and Harmony?" she asks

I want to laugh because I find it funny. _Me and harmony._ _Hell no she's nice but naw not my type of girl._

"hahahah me and Harmony, no we are just friends. Wait how do you know her?" I ask wanting to know

"She's been in most of my class since middle school" she says as she looks at her and smiles

"Really? How is it possible that I've never seen you? Huh?" I say trying to get out more information

"I don't last year I hung out with all the senior because of my boyfriend." she said

"Hmm maybe that's why." I say to her as I hear Miss Holiday standing up and going to say something

"Students this year I'm going to change things up a bit. Okay I'm going to let you guys get into groups and name them but the name has to be something to do with technology and stage ok," she says as she looks at the class waiting for a response

"YES MISS HOLIDAY" says the entire class.

Everyone gets up and starts look for groups as I get up Quinn, Puck, and Mike are already walking towards me and I see Santana leave.

"Hey Santana" said Quinn

"Hey Q how have you been" she said as they start having a conversation a second girl was walking towards us

" Hey San, Q hey how was summer?" she asks. She seems familiar I think I have seen her before I don't quite remember her name though.

"Guys this is Rachel." Said Quinn.

"hi im Santana's best friend" said Rachel

Ash yes I thought that was her name, I say to myself as I play with my sweatshirt trying to take it off because it's too hot

"Struggling there" Santana says, while everyone is laughing I'm just taking it off and my shirt rises up a little just like every shirt does when you take off your sweater.

I think it was my ego or maybe it was just me but Santana was totally checking me out. Trust me I'm not that bad looking all those push ups and crunches have helped me with the nice six pack. It wasn't like a guy but it was just right for my body, which I work hard for.

"Ahaha you guys are funny it was just to tight and its fucken hot in here" I say, trying to make everyone stop making fun of me

"B we are kidding," says puck trying to hold his laughter in

"What ever" I say trying to ignore them.

I can't believe that we are getting along so good like we have known eachother for a long time. I guess that's how we deiced to be a group. All we needed was a name. Puck wanted LIGHT ASS, which to all of us said "Hell no!" to. I was just thinking out loud and I said TIC TECH. Which I got from a TIC TAC that I was putting in my mouth and everyone seem to like it so I went along with. Quinn went to tell Miss Holiday our name and then….

 _2:15p.m—bell rings- sixth period_

Great I have to go to sixth period, which I love that's what I've been waiting for all day. I need a good sweat to stop think about Santana because I know I'm really bad for her. She's more of the relationship type. _You are not the relationship type Brittany okay get it into your head. Its better that she has a boyfriend then she's not a temptation._ I think to myself getting ready to get into my gym clothes so I can work out.

I change and go out into the gym so I can shoot some hoops and I see harmony waiting outside the door as soon as I come out. I thought she was waiting for someone but she's not as I walk closer to her I see that other people are there too and there's the girl that I've been seeing all day. Santana standing in her booty shorts and t-shirt ready to practice Volleyball.

 _Oh lord help me. What have I done to deserve this?_ I think to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you guys for great reviews. I am really thankful for them. I am trying to upload twice a week hopefully that would work out maybe next week I'll upload three in honor of my birthday. So hope you guys like it.

* * *

As I walk closer the opposite way of where everyone is I hear someone call me by my name. so I turn around and its Harmony trying to get my attention.

"Hey Brittany?" she said as she goes right into a hug

"Hey you what's up" I ask her trying to get out of the hug, I've never really been the affectionate type. So I feel abit uncomtable.

"Nothing I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight. And if you were going to that party tonight" she asked. _Oh shit the party I completely forgot about it._

"Umm not sure yet I kinda have practice after school so I don't know if I will make it on time." I say to her not really wanting to continue the conversation because of all the pretty ladies that were practicing volleyball but keeping my eye on one.

"If it's about time don't worry I'll keep your seat next to mine warm" she says trying to flirt. _Might as well if I'm here I can't pass the great opportunity not to flirt and get it out of my system._

"Really how warm are we talking about" I say smirking

"As warm as you want baby" she says putting her hands on my chest

"And what would we do after" I whisper in her ear

"Any thing you want I've been working out a lot you cheer and all. You know what that makes me?" her hands travel to my butt and she keeps them there.

"I don't know what does it make you?" I say because I really don't know where this is going

"Very very flexible" she says really really sexy and then she just walks away. With a sexual walk and I look at her ass because that girl has a good ass if I do say so myself.

 _I guess I can go to the party ton…._ and all of a sudden I feel a ball right on my head

"Owww" I say

"Hahaha you are not going to tell me that hurt you." said Quinn holding in her laugh

"Ya it did you know you could of given me a concussion then what would you do with out me." I say smiling

"Oh no I would die if that happens" she says sarcastically

"So what's up aren't you supposed to be practicing with your team?" I ask sitting down in one of the seats of the gym

"ya but Rachel has that handle" she says looking back at the girls and watching them playing a game already

"Hmm" I say playing a game on my phone

"Hey so you going to the party or what. Looks like Harmony really wants you to go." she said sitting down next to me taking a gulp of water

"Ya I'm not sure I have practice after you guys so I don't know" I say still playing my game on my phone

"Oh come on that has never been a problem with you. What is really going on I've noticed that you seem a little distracted lately" she asks me

"hah I'm good what area you talking about." I say trying to avoid the statement

"Are you sure you know I'm always here for you" she says getting up to continue with her practice.

 _I have been distracted lately but I couldn't tell her why. I couldn't tell anyone what happened with my family over summer its something I can't talk about at least not now. Being lie to is something that I never thought was ever going to happen especially by my own mother. I guess that's why I don't like people that do lie; I like being up front with people._

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice someone sitting right next to me looking at my phone. I didn't hear the person next to me call my name.

"Britt…Brittany….Hello….anyone home"

"Oh hey Santana, spaced out sorry." I say not trying to look like a complete loser

"Hah don't worry I was walking back into the locker room and I saw you never really blink, so I thought you were going to die." She says

"Wait can you die because you don't blink?" I ask chuckling with her

"I don't really know its scary seeing someone not blink," she says

I don't know what it is about her but she is really nice and I like it she something different. I'm so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear what she was saying at all.

"I'm sorry what?" I say trying to get back to the conversation at hand

"Haha you zone out all, I said if you're going to the party tonight?" she said

"Ohhhh I'm not sure yet I have practice in 10 minutes till 7:00 to I wouldn't know, are you?" I ask hoping that if she goes I'll go too

"Ya I'm going with my boyfriend for a while" ouch her boyfriend fuck

"Oh cool maybe ill see you there" I say trying not to sound like I'm flirting with her because I didn't want to disrespect her relationship with her ugh boy-f-friend its even hard to say it.

 _Oh I'm definitely going to this party even if I'm late._


	5. Chapter 5

Practice was great I played and let everything go. I couldn't be happier I was back to myself and I was happier that I finally got the captain position it was like a dream come true I was finally where I wanted to be. I was currently on my way to my house so I could be able to take a shower and get dressed for the party tonight. I walk through the door of my house and it was all-dark. My mom has the night shift at the hospital so I knew she wasn't home. I go straight to my room and lay down for a while so I could rest, the party had already started but I was in no hurry to get there. I close my eyes for a moment and I hear my phone ring.

 ** _Hey Britt so what you coming down or what bro—Puck_**

 ** _Ya I just got home I'm going to step into the shower and change and leave—Britt_**

 ** _All right your friend AKA harmony is asking for you lol—Puck_**

 _Shit I forgot about Harmony, I'm so going to get laid tonight._

I hop into the shower and let the waterfall for a few moments and as I'm finish taking a shower I hear my phone ring I grab a towel and rap myself and look at my phone.

 ** _Hey baby when you getting here I'm waiting for you—Harmony_**

I noticed that there was an attachment and I open it. It was a photo of her in the bathroom with her shirt half way up showing me her boobs and all their glory.

 _Wow she knows how to make me happy. And her boobs are a plus._

 ** _I'm omw baby don't worry—Britt_**

I don't know what it is about her that she seems to drag me back to her she's intoxicating something about her just makes me like her. But I don't want a relationship with her I just really like having sex with her. I change into jeans and a shirt with nice shoes I like being comfortable not that I don't like a good dress once in a while but for tonight I go for the best thing jeans and my favorite shoes. I get in my car and drive to the party.

As I pull into Pucks street I can already feel the music and it pumping through my entire body and I know this is going to be a good one.

I walk into his house and I am met by a couple making out in the front porch. _Ew come on no one wants to see that ugh people are gross these days._

I walk into the house and I can smell the beer and cigarettes everyone is smoking. I see Puck and Mike standing by the living room as soon as the see me the smile and nod their heads. I walk over to them.

"Hey looks like its going well" I say to them smirking

"ya its not that bad everyone seems to be having fun" mike says

"Duh anyone trying to throw a party at my house has to be able to keep up" Puck says a little conceded

"Righhhht" Mike and I say at the same time really sarcastically

I walk into the kitchen to get a beer just one because I'm driving home and I don't want to get caught by the cops when I see Santana trying to open one and having trouble with it. I approach her.

"Now who's having trouble?" I ask making fun of her

"Ha ha ha you're so funny. Ya I'm having trouble I cant open these two bottles," she says to me

"Here let me help you with that." I say trying to be nice

"Hey baby I was looking for you everywhere" say a short guy

"Ya sorry I was trying to open the beer and Brittany here was helping me" says Santana as she smiles

I already don't like him he looks like an asswhole. And at this moment I can't point it out but I know I have seen him somewhere but I don't know where. He looks at me up and down and I look at him and I know where I've seen him it was summer by the beach with those other girls. He was all up on them grabbing them and trying to have sex. Of course why couldn't I see it he is friends with Puck and they were talking about his girlfriend and how she was a pain in the ass. I really didn't know him so I didn't talk to him because I had a cutie of my own to worry about. Could that girlfriend be Santana it couldn't be could it?

I smile at her as she and her boyfriend leave. I walk back with my beer and stand next to Puck and Mike as I see Santana and her boyfriend getting really handsy with each other which grosses me out because I remember him having those same hands around that other girl. Wow that guys a tool.

"Hey Puck?" I ask

"Ya Britt what's up" he answers me while looking at the girls that walk by

"What can you tell me about that guy with Santana" I say

"Who Mack?" he says

"Ya him." I say

"I don't know I met him my freshman year and we kind of hit it off he's a chill guy he's just like us. I don't really know why he's still with Santana if he hates being tied down" he answers

 _That asswhole is nothing like me if I were in a relationship I would respect the person I'm with. Not cheat on them every chance I get_

I'm looking at everyone have a good time and then I feel two hands covering my eyes and a whisper in my ear.

"Hey you did you get my text." Said harmony

"Ya" I say as I turn around trying to look at her

"Did you like it? It was just for you" she says grabbing me and pulling me into her she doesn't look like she drunk but I don't really mind I just want to get her into bed. Because that's really all we have planned that's how we work and we both have that agreement.

 _This is going to be an interesting night._


	6. Chapter 6

"Ya of course I liked it. It made me come here faster for you baby." I say to Harmony grabbing her butt as I feel her lips on mine neck. I'm so into it I don't noticed someone come closer to us and push Harmony out of my hands.

" Oh gosh I'm so sorry I didn't see you there" said Santana

 _Was she jealous? Why would she need to be we just met each other?_

"Oh no its okay Santana we were just having a little fun" said Harmony to her as her hands are my neck

"Ya I can tell," said Santana a little mad and walking away

I cant really tell if she was mad, sad, jealous or what but I knew something was wrong with her and as her friend I wanted to find out what it was. I see her walking out of the house towards the back yard

"Hey Harmony I will be back ok" I tell Harmony trying get her off me because she was starting to get a little clingy. I walk towards the back yard and I see Santana sitting down on one of the chairs looking up. As I see an airplane pass by.

"You know I've always dreamt to be a pilot if my first career doesn't work out" I say to her as I smile

"Really why?" she asks me really curious.

"Why not? Being up in the air being free like a bird being able to fly anywhere. That would be a dream," I say looking up at the black sky

"Ya when you put it that way it would be a dream come true" she says looking up and smiling. Without even realizing it, I too was smiling with her. I sit on the chair next to hers and just look up at the stars in complete silence it was very comfortable until she said something.

"Wait what?" I say because I didn't hear anything. Making her chuckle

"I said how is it possible that I have been in school since for ever and I have never seen you huh?" she says trying to smile

"I don't know you missed out but it looks like faith has given you the opportunity to meet me and now yore whole life has been complete" I say sarcastically

"Are you always this cocky" she says

"Ahhh young one, I am not cocky I call it self-aware" I say trying not to laugh. Which causes her to laugh. I'm so comfortable with her that it's incredible that I feel this way because it has never happened with anyone. We are so lost in our conversation we didn't hear her boyfriend call her.  
"Hey babe let's go I'm bored now" he says.

 _His voice is so fucken annoying how does Santana stand him ugh._

"Ya ok ill meet you outside babe" she answers him as she looks at me

"I'm sorry," she says as she looks into my eyes and smiles

"Its okay I say I get it" I say to her as we both stand up and walk inside. I see her go with her boyfriend and then someone grabs me and kisses me

"You like that baby" said Harmony with her hands on my neck

"Ya I do so much you don't understand," I tell her trying to get the girl that I was just with out of my mind. We start making out and we end up somewhere up stairs

"Wow" she says to me and I grab her by her butt and give it a squeeze. As we step into a room that was unknown to both of us. I take her to bed and we have the time of our lives. As fast as we have sex is as fast as we get out of the room and she fixes her skirt and I fix my jeans. We kiss and we go back to the party like nothing happened. We walk down the stairs and I feel so much better than before I guess sex does help with stress. I found Quinn and Sam on the dance floor and I couldn't give up the opportunity not to dance with my best friends.

"Heyy!" I scream, as the music is too loud

"Heyyyyy" they say at the same time

"So I'm guessing it went great," said Sam I give him a questioning look

"Your neck homie" he says. I lift my phone towards my neck and I see a hickey forming which I don't really mind

"Ya it was great," I tell them with a smirk

"Eww gross I don't want to know what you and Harmony are doing" said Quinn a little grossed out. Which causes me to laugh.

I look at my phone and it is already 2 in the morning, wow the time flew by its too late so I tell everyone I have to leave before my mom gets home at 3 in the morning. And I get in trouble.

I walk towards my car and I hear some people were arguing. I follow the noises and I see and hear something unexpected.

 _Oh shitt this is going to go really bad._


	7. Chapter 7

It was Santana having a conversation with her boyfriend. I hid in the bush as I heard the conversation.

"Oh come on babe its just rumors why do you have to listen to them." Said Mack

"Why Mack because it's a picture you dipshit!" screamed Santana

"Oh please I can't take a picture with my friend just hugging its not like we are kissing babe I LOVE YOU, I always have." Said Mack

"Come one I'm taking you home Mack you are too drunk for this conversation." She said as they walked off towards a red car.

 _There goes the girl._ I think to myself as Santana dashes by me in that red car.

I get home just in time before my mom does. I thank god I do I wouldn't want her to know what I 've been up to when she's at work. Like usual I act like I'm already asleep and she goes in and gives me a kiss on the forehead and she leaves my room. My mom has been there for my since I was born. My dad hasn't been in my life that much, ya he comes and visits me when he wants but he doesn't know me like most fathers know their kids. I love my mom, she's the most important person in the world she's my anchor. She's my everything and that would never change.

* * *

I wake up to the most annoying sound of my life, my alarm clock. I turn it off and hop into the shower. I noticed that the hickey that Harmony left is still there and it turned extra purple. I really don't mind it so I don't cover it up. I get dressed and head out to boring as school. I get there and as usual I'm late at this point I don't really care so I walk normally. I was looking at my phone playing a video game like always and again I bump into someone.

"Hump" they said

"Sorry" I say as I look up it was Santana

"You stocking me Brittany?" she says with a smile in the end

"Wow and here I thought you were stocking me," I say to her

"Why should I follow you?" she says really curious

"Why wont you I mean look at me I'm like the whole package.'" I say messing with her

"Haha Brittany you're funny," she says to me

"I know those are one of my many qualities" I say very confidant

The second bell rings and we say bye to each other we don't have any classes together till four period but we don't really talk because she sit across the room and I'm usually inside an other room that is connected with the leadership class eating because the teacher always has snacks for her classes so I'm in there getting some chocolate that I find and eat it.

"You know you're supposed to pay for that," Santana said

"Well if you don't tell then, I'll give you one," I said handing her another chocolate

Trying to convince her to get it and she does

"Ahh I knew you where a chocolate girl." I say trying not to laugh

Something about her feels normal and I'm comfortable with her we laugh and make jokes feels like we've been friends forever and it isn't like we just met.

"Soo I'm guessing that the party last night was great, huh?" she says to me when we stop laughing

"What do you mean" I ask her

"Your neck Brittany" she says to me pointing to my neck

"Oh haha it was alright c-c-could have been b-b-better" I stutter

She chuckles and boy was it the cutesiest chuckle I've ever heard

"Really why?" she asks

"There's someone that I think I'm starting to have feelings for but it's complicated," I say

"Really, why not tell them?" she said to me

"Haha, I would but it's not right." I say to her

"You know when I Met Mack." She says

"Who's Mack?" I ask her interrupting. I really didn't want her to know that I knew who he was

"Oh you don't know him huh. I complete forgot. Well Mack is my boyfriend." She says to me

"Ohh your boy friend. I got it," I say sitting down in one of the chairs inside the room

"Ya well when we met he was everything that a girl would want. He was handsome, sweet and everything to me that I needed." She says like she was going back in time living it over and over again

"We've been together for four years and we've had our ups and downs but we have always seen it through." She says

"Really wow you guys are practically ment to be" I say to her trying to hold in my facial expression trying to hold in everything

"Ya that's what I thought too." She says as the bell rings and we go our own ways

* * *

 _What did she mean by that_


	8. Chapter 8

Lunch was such a blur I didn't pay attention to what everyone else was saying I was mostly in my little world trying to fall asleep on one of the benches because I didn't get that much sleep last night. I was trying to fall asleep when I felt someone sit on my lap.

"Hey you" she said

"Hi Santana why are you sitting in my lap?" I ask not really minding it because I kinda of like it

"Oh come one baby you're funny why wouldn't I. I am your girlfriend after all" she says to me as she leans in trying to kiss me and we are so close I can feel her breath on my breath I can feel her skin on my skin we are so close I can smell her perfume I can feel her like there is not other. We are so close and then…

"Hey! Brit! Brittany! Wake uppp we have to go to stage crew" said Quinn

I wake up really groggy and realize that it was all just a dream an amazing brilliant dream that I would never like to have woken up from

"ughhh I'm going I'm going" I say my voice really ugly just how you wake up form a good sleep

I walk into stage crew and go right to my seat and put my head down trying to fall asleep again but Miss. Holiday comes in and tells us that we have a project at the end of the semester which involves the Christmas show coming up and we all have to work in the groups that we made last week.

"Ugh great" I say under my breath

"Oh come on it can't be that bad working with me," Santana said to me

"Oh what noo no I d-d-didn't say it b-b-because of you" I try saying, so I don't sound like that big of an asshole

"Haha hope not" she says to me as we get up and go meet up with the rest of our group.

We decided that we would build the time travel machine that was needed in the show. Which Miss. Holiday thought was a great thing because it was the main prop for the show and she knew all of us since middle school so she trusted us. We start getting ideas and finding ways on how to build it. Miss. Holiday tells us that if were to need more time or anything that we could work on it afterschool or after practice. Which was a great idea because most of us are athletes so we couldn't have that much time because of games.

We are coming up with ideas as how to go about this and I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

 ** _Baby come to the paint room I have something for you ;} – harmony_**

I look up and I give Puck the look that he knows when its Harmony giving me a nasty look. Its not that Puck doesn't like her is that he feels she thinks that her and I are a couple and I can go running to her anytime I want. Which is not true, I know that and she knows that very well. I say sorry to everyone and that I need to go to the bathroom so I leave and meet Harmony in this little room where Miss. Holiday assigns two students each week to be in charge of paint and I'm guessing this week it was Harmony and Luis.

"Hey guys," I say to both of them as they turn around and smile at me

"Aren't you supposed to be discussing the project with your group." Said Luis

"Ya but we already know what and how we are doing it." I say to him

"Enough of this Britt I need to talk to you" Harmony interrupts

"Uhhhhh okay" I say

"Byeee Luis" I try and say as she is pushing me out and into the hallway

"Why haven't you texted me I've missed you" she says to me

"Okay Harmony first of all we aren't dating and second of all I cant text someone every 24 hours of the day. Come on I thought we agreed on what this was. I don't want to be in a serious relationship." I say to her really annoyed because I have told her plenty of times what we have

"Ya ya I know but still I want some attention" she says to me as she goes for some kisses on my ear which she know is my weak spot

"Um um I just wanted to make she you know that all that lovey dovey shit its not me and it will never be okay. So it's up to you if you still want to do this with no strings attached than I'm here but if you don't then we can stop." I tell her as I try and think with my brain and not my pants.

"Okay okay I get it we don't have to be anything we can still have this," she says to me as she gives me a kiss and goes back in.

"What have I don't to deserve this why god why?" I say out loud

I go back into the room and everyone is really busy with everything.

"Ok so we are all set." Said Quinn

"Wait what's going on?" I say

"Oh ya you weren't here. Well we said that we are going to be working in groups of two with paint and wood and everything to get this done." Said Quinn

"Oh okay that's good." I say

"Right. So Puck and Brit could work on paint. Mike and I can work on wood and Santana and Rachel can work on design and everything else we will come up with along the way."

"Oh okay I guess if I must work with this dick I can make it work." I say as I mess with Puck and put my arm around his shoulder. I was a little disappointed that I wasn't working with Santana but I can't make it that obvious that I like the girl because then I would never hear the end of it.

"Fuck you Brittany. I'm awesome to work with." He says to me pushing my hand off. Which makes everyone laugh.

"Rightttt keep telling yourself that," I tell him trying to sound like an asshole because that's how our relationship works. And it's quite entertaining

When the bell rings we go our separate ways and I get ready for practice because I know that I'm going to be going through hell. Our coach makes us work very hard and as captain I know she is counting on me even more.

Practice ends and it wasn't that hard but it was exhausting coach made us run 15 miles just before a game of four periods od 10 minutes each with little breaks in between which killed me. So I get home take a shower and fall asleep till I hear my phone sound and I didn't know the number so I was very cautious as to pick up or not. I did and the most unexpected person was at the other end.

 _I am dreaming again?_


	9. Chapter 9

"Umm hello" I say hoping that the other person couldn't notice that I just woke up

"Heyyyy Brittany. I'm sorry did I wake you?" they said really really chirpy

"I was just closing my eyes. Its fine um who's this?" I ask because I have no idea who it is

"Oh its me Santana" she said really really happy

"Santana? What's wrong? How'd you get my number? Not that I mind but if you wanted to hear my beautiful voice you could of asked me for it." I say getting up from my bed and going down stairs to get something to drink

" haha you funny Brittany. Nothings wrong I just wanted to tell you about the project for stage crew. And I got the number from Quinn." She said

"Oh ha ya its fine. But what about the project?" I say drinking my water not really knowing what's going on

"Well we switched partners you and I are going to work on paint." She said to me through the phone

"Oh that's cool at least its paint and I can sit down." I say laughing

"haha oh Britt you're so lazy." She says to me laughing

"Ill have you know I work too hard." I say to her walking up the stairs. And I hear her chuckle. I look at the clock at its early just 10 minutes till 8 and I'm kinda hungry

"Oh man," I say not remembering that I was talking to Santana on the phone

"What's wrong?" she says

"Oh nothing I'm kinda hungry and my mom didn't leave me anything to eat." I say to her

"Well if you want we can go out and eat. I haven't had anything to eat either and my mom and dad are not going to be here in like for ever." She says to me and I start thinking and forget to say something and I think she thought I said no

"or not its fine too" she says to me a little sad

"Oh sorry I was um d-daydreaming umm ya sure lets go out Ill pick you up just send me your address and ill be there faster than you can say time machine." I say with out realizing that I sounded like a huge loser

"Haha okay bye dork." She says to me.

 _This isn't a date is it? No of course not she has a boyfriend and I don't want to be in a relationship. Oh come on BRITTANY you're a player get yourself in the game._

I change and go to my car and drive to Santana's house. It's really close to school and I see a couple people in her neighborhood that go to school, so I park in front of her house and text her

 **Hey san im outside—B**

 **Oh okay ill be out right now—S**

I wait patiently for her and I see her walking out of her house. And for some reason I always get this feeling in the pit of my stomach that I have never had in my life and I feel like my heart is going to rush out of my chest not knowing what is going to happen isn't really something I enjoy but I wait, wait for her.

As Santana walks to my car she says something but I don't hear because I am to busy looking at how beautiful she looks and she wearing jeans but she still beautiful.

"Hey Britt hellooooooo." She says to me as I come back from my daydream

"Oh ha my bad what's up" I say to her trying not give it away that I'm checking her out but I probably think she knows

"Can you open the door?" she says to me as she points to the passenger door

"Oh shit my bad I don't know where my head has been." I say to her with a smile

"Its ok. Don't worry about it I know that you like to day dream all the time." She says to me making fun of me

"ha ha ha you think your funny huh?" I say to her as I start the car to the nearest outside mall in the neighborhood

"No I know I'm funny" this girl is going to be the death of me I swear

"So what do you want to eat there are so many place here but my favorite is the yogurt store they sell the best yogurt ever." I say to her I can already taste my favorite vanilla with all fruits and oreos that I know are really good

"I've never had yogurt." She says to me ask I look at her in shock

"What! That cant be how is it possible that you have never had yogurt. Oh no now we are defiantly going." I say to her as I park the car right in front of the yogurt stand.

As we get out I open the door for her and she enters. There is a whole line of yogurts, yogurts of all flavors and colors its my place I feel like a little kid at a candy store and the best part is that there really is candy and boy do I love chocolate.

"Come on you can make anything you want here there are so many varieties and trust me the cookies are the best of the best. " I say to her okay maybe I am acting like a little kid but I really don't care because I feel at home.

"Haha ok ill look around and see what I want." She says chuckling

"Ok" I tell her leaving to get a cup and fill it up with my favorite things

We meet up again so we can pay and I look at what she got and it looks really really good

"Hey good looking" I say as she turns around

"Britt I have a boy friend" she says to me

"Oh I wasn't talking to you I was talking to your yogurt it looks really good." I say to her

"Rightttt wow Britt you are a major flirt." She says to me

"What meeee nawww I just like being nice it's all." I say to her as we put the cups on the weight so the cashier can charge us and I quickly take a 10 dollar bill out to pay for both of us Santana try's to protest but I don't let her. We go outside and sit on the benches look out to the water fountain in front of us.

"Nice isn't it." She says to me

"Ya it is hot but it's a nice weather." I say to her

"Rightttt. So tell me why is it that you out of all people I never ran into at school?" she asks me

"I don't know I usually go to your volleyball games so I wouldn't know. But weird right 4 years in a hell hole like that and there was no way for us to meet." I try to explain

"I kn-"

"BABE!" we both hear and turn around

 _Well this could have been better._


End file.
